Mockingjay's Wings
by Arleta
Summary: In Mockingjay, we only get to see Katniss' story. What else had to happen to free Panem? What truths will unfold that were previously lies. In this story, Katniss and the other characters do not lie to you. THis is the real Mockingjay. Ready to fly. Ready to fight.
1. Chapter 1

The High Court of Panem was in distress. The rebels had broken out a few of the most important tributes needed to squash the rebellion. President Snow was angered by the fact that Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen had managed to get away. However, he still had numerous mentors, stylists, and prep teams, and three important prisoners.

They probably hadn't woken up yet, considering it was mere minutes after the arena exploded and they were picked up by the hovercraft. The President smiled evilly at the reaction the two tributes would get when they realised that precious little Peeta Mellark and Annie Cresta were in the Capitol's hold, along with the District 7 girl, Johanna Mason.

He kept Annie to torture Finnick, but otherwise they didn't touch her, except sometimes to give her food or water. She was still in a cell, but the Peacekeepers ignored her. The 4 girl was probably too mad to know about the rebellion anyway.

"Silence!" he bellowed at his advisors, who immediately stopped bickering, "Do you not see? We have a weapon of immeasurable power to bring down the Mockingkay here with us!"

His Court looked confused. Snow sighed at his subject's simple-mindedness. There was nothing he could do but explain. Besides, he needed them each for different reasons.

"When the arena exploded, we gained two tributes and one woman as our hostage. In our own cells we have Johanna Mason, Annie Cresta," there were some gasps in the crowd, "And," Snow smiled viciously, "The most important of all, the undoing of the Mockingjay, and the fall of the rebellion, Peeta Mellark."

No one said a word.

Then, slowly, a few of them caught on to what Snow was playing at. There were a few smirks and sneers, growls and mumbles, but no objection or intervention. They knew better than that. Snow was proud they weren't stupid. At least not completely.

"Let me explain to you. You all saw how Katniss reacted when Peeta hit the force field, the late night discussion they had. She _loves _him," he said the word with disgust. There was no room for love in a world of power.

"And now we have him at our complete mercy and dispense, dangling above her arms, just a little too high to reach, but alive. "

The High Court listened with careful fascination. Snow got the idea they knew what he met. Now, he had business to attend to.

"Meeting adjourned."

Snow was walking a fragile line, but he knew that he would never see it break. The President of Panem breathed into his cigarette, and gently blew out again, bringing smoke and the scent of blood, crimsoner than the roses in his gardens.

He had big plans for the boy. A puppet. A pawn. Just a piece in the game of deadly chess he was playing. But the Capitol was strong, he was sure they'd hold up for at least a year, if the rebellion had not been vanquished by then.

Yes, if the Districts had the courage and hope, then let it be. It would soon be replaced by pain, grief, and fear. The Hunger Games would resume, but there would be no Parcel Day. And only one victor. Himself.

.-

Effie Trinket was very busy.

Her wig was falling off, her lipstick was smudged, her makeup was smudged, her fake eyelashes were falling off, and her outfit was completely ruffled.

And she had no idea why.

It was all in the care of the two District 12 tributes she had hosted a long time ago. _Was it really only just a year? _And then they came back. _Like bees to honey_, she thought, _except these bees are flying into a death trap. _

She didn't know what Snow was planning. But she was in the Capitol. And recently, she had changed. Same Effie on the outside, bright clothes, new trends, radiant makeup, but on the inside . . . Something about her had been broken. _Not broken, fixed, _she corrected herself.

Her love of the Games and usual cheerfulness about who the victors were, the enthusiasm of getting sponsors.

It was all gone.

She was still optimistic towards Katniss and Peeta, no matter what, and of course she worked hard to get sponsors for them, but she was less interested in the fighting and bloodshed. Much less interested. Not interested at all. _Disgusted. _

What was wrong with her?

Or rather, what was wrong with her before?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeah, so this is the same Panem, but a different story. Whoa, that sounded deep. Anyway, enjoy and review. No hate please. So on other news, I was listening to 22 and Haunted while writing this, so, yeah, I had to add it in somehow. OMG! One day I will write a Effie Trinket/Prezzie Snow/ Katniss and Peeta fic of 22. No, a book of different moments in different characters lives where 22 has to be playing in the background****. OMG SO EXCITED!**

President Snow was considering what to do.

The rebels had not yet captured District One, or Two. He smiled at them. _This is why I treat them better,_ he thought, _because they are loyal. _

The rebellion was no more than a pest, buzzing around his head, almost begging to be taken down with the swat of his hand. He was so sure, so confident in the Capitol that he let his arrogance get to him. Snow was almost willing to risk his life for the taunt of Katniss Everdeen. She would die a terrible death, served by no other than him. But he had plans, dangerous plans, very keen to fail. Disastrously for the victim.

But it would work either way.

Plutarch Heavensbee was tired.

He had spent the last hour at first making it from the Gamemakers Room to the hovercraft to District Thirteen, after spending hours making sure every single detail of the plan that had taken so many years to develop was perfect. He had barely made it onto the plane, and then it almost crashed from hitting the forcefield. Luckily, Beetee was able to pull a District Three trick out at the last moment to save them.

"_Get Katniss!" Plutarch shouted at the co-pilot. She moved the claw down to the ground and closed upon her target. Being ever so gentle, she dropped Katniss onto the plane. _

"_Get Finnick, too!" Plutarch commanded. He carefully closed Katniss' eyes and let the doctors and nurses wheel her away. More nurses streamed in to escort Finnick, just brought up and able to stagger a few steps, to his bed. Beetee was wheeled out in a wheelchair. _

"_Plutarch, the statistics show that we can't get-"_

_The hovercraft swerved to the left, causing everyone to either, stumble, or fall. Plutarch found Finnick's group of doctors and nurses on the ground with him, along with Katniss', though the bed hadn't fallen, leaving her unharmed. _

"_We've hit the forcefield, sir!" the captain called, madly pressing the controls, "Our system's jammed!" _

_There were gasps of horror around him. _

"_Everyone!" he shouted, used to calling orders whenever there was an emergency in the Gamemakers Room, "I swear I will get you out of here alive! Stay calm! Get Katniss and Finnick to the ward, close the doors, bring up the claw," he ordered. _

_The co-pilot, nurses, and pilot rushed to their jobs, "Beetee, can you help us?" he asked, looking at the District Three man. He rubbed his chin for a few moments, "Got it!"_

"_Okay. So the forcefield hit what part?" he asked. _

"_The nose, sir," the pilot replied immediately. _

"_That means only the controls and counterparts near the front were paralyzed, or fried." He thought for a moment, "Plutarch, do you have any nuts?" _

"_Beetee-"  
"Do you have any nuts?!"  
"Yes," Plutarch replied, calling for the nuts. _

_Someone hurried down to the stocks and returned a minute later with the nuts. _

"_Okay, so Katniss only blew up a part of the arena, right? Well, she did that with a knife, buzzing with electricity. However, the electricity sent a counterwave back to her, since this is artificial energy, made by the Capitol. Simple. To get our hovercraft running again, we need to channel energy to our motors. The shock of it, if it was enough to stop Peeta's heart, can jump start the engines. All we need is someone to shoot these nuts, attached to the end of an electric cable at the forcefield, after the end of the cable is attached to the motors and engines," he explained hurriedly, weaving the nuts into a ball. _

_Plutarch nodded, somehow understanding what Beetee said, "The closest thing we have to an electric cable is the claw, and it doesn't connect to any of the motors or engines."_

"_Plutarch, get Katniss and FInnick to safety, and good, the doors are closed. Pilots, would you mind giving me and Plutarch those seats? Thank you. Now, The claw needs to be at a specific angle to get the electricity to your engines,, I see from the blueprint. 88 degrees for the claw. We need to hit the forcefield at a 22 degree angle. Brace yourselves!" he called. _

_Katniss was already wheeled to her room, but Finnick refused to do anything but walk to his room, which was taking much too long in his state. _

"_Beetee, can you take care of this? I have to get FInnick-"  
"Just go Plutarch!"_

_He rushed to the nurses aid and desperately tried to get Finnick to at least sit down. _

"_Why?" asked the former tribute.  
"Beetee is doing an electrical stunt to get us to safety. There will be a huge shockwave coming. We're barely able to stay aflight now, FInnick, please, just sit down. I'll tell you everything about the rebellion, but if you don't sit down, the electricity will go through you, not over you. Please, please, just sit down." _

"_Three!" came Beetee's voice. Wasting no more time, Plutarch sat down, bringing FInnick with him. Beetee had explained that the counterwave would go to the engine and motors, but a wave of electricity would pass through the hovercraft, making sure any other parts that got 'paralyzed' were working. _

"_Finnick, I have to tell you something," Plutarch whispered to the half-conscious man. "But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone."_

_Actually, Plutarch was buying time for either the wave to go through, or Finnick to pass out, but he was okay towards both, a little more hopeful towards the second. _

"_Two!" _

"_Will you tell anyone?" Plutarch asked. _

_He could barely register that Finnick had nodded, leaning heavily on Plutarch and his breathing slowing a little bit . _

"_Good. But you can't even tell Ann-"_

"_One!" _

_Everyone in the hovercraft got a little jolt that woke them up, unless they were drugged. Finnick's head shot up. _

"_Annie?"_

"_No, no, FInnick. Go back to sleep," Plutarch coaxed. It was not good in this situation and state for Finnick to know that Anie Cresta was in the Capitol's hold. The nurses lifted FInnick onto a bed and rolled him away. _

_Plutarch hoped that he woke up before Katniss. He dreaded telling her the Capitol had Peeta. _

_Maybe he'd talk to Haymitch. _

The memory was still there, fresh in his mind as if it were yesterday. _It wasn't yesterday, though, _he thought, _It was a few hours ago. _And with that, he fell asleep in his chair.


End file.
